Why Can't You See
by TreyJ
Summary: Brittany is a teenage girl that has a secret crush on Alvin. She's having trouble telling him because someone is in the way.


Why Can't You See

**i don't own anything**

Brittany POV

"I am just an average teenage chipmunk going through drama of high school. I am an extremely gorgeous chipmunk many boys would take a bullet for me but I only wanted one person. That person is my best friend Alvin Seville. Alvin Seville is the most handsome and popular boy in school. He is quarterback of the football team, and captain of the basketball team. He is with many girls but most wanted him just to get noticed or his money. I know the real arrogant, egotistical, cocky, handsome, caring, sensitiv- ugh! get ahold of yourself." Brittany thought.

Regular POV

Brittany sat up in her bed not wanting to get up and go to school. She looked out her window and saw Alvin getting dressed. She couldn't help but watch him he was so muscular. Alvin turned around and saw her. Brittany gave a shy innocent wave. Alvin flexed his muscles in return trying to show off. Brittany made a playful "eeew" face. Alvin noticed and laughed. He then opened his window.

"Good Morning Britt!" Alvin yelled.

"Show Off!" yelled Brittany.

"Hey what can I say". said Alvin with a smirk.

" You have such a big head." said Brittany

"Thank you very much." said Alvin

"Pervert." said Brittany

"You know it." said Alvin

With that Brittany shut her window and got dressed. She went downstairs to a breakfast made by Eleanor. Jean and Ellie were already dressed and eating.

"Good morning guys." said Brittany

"Good morning." Jean and Ellie returned.

Jean and Ellie both were going out with Simon and Theo. Jean and Ellie were waiting on Brittany to admit her crush to Alvin. But they knew that it would take alot of work.

"So Britt when are you going to tell Alvin you like him.?" asked Ellie.

"Ughh not today guys." said Britt.

"If you two weren't so stubborn it would have already happened." said Jean.

"I said not today." said Britt

"If you like him just tell him." said Ellie

" It's not that easy." said Britt.

"Obviously he likes you to, if he didn't why does he flex at you every morning." said Jean

" How did you know he does that." said Britt.

"My room is right beside yours, he has a nice body by the way." said Jean

Brittany felt a little jealous after that comment because it was meant for only her.

"Ok I'm off to the bust stop." said Brittany

Brittany left and Jean and Elie followed behind a little later. She arrived to find Alvin and his brothers already there. There were two benches. Simon and Theo were on one and Alvin was on the other. She couldn't help but notice how the sun gleamed off his fur. As he got closer his smell was intoxicating. It almost stopped in her tracks when he turned around and noticed her. She couldn't help it, Alvin still made her nervous like that.

"How did u like my flexing?" said Alvin laughing

"I have seen better." Brittany lied taunting him.

"Yeah right nice try." said Alvin

Brittany sat right beside him but gave him a little space. Alvin scooted all the way over until they were right next to each other. Brittany noticed this and began to blush. She hated that he could do this to her so easily.

"Your blushing," said Alvin

" No its just my make up." lied Brittany.

" Oohh that was a good lie try another one." said Alvin with a smirk

Brittany was about to make up a comeback but as soon as she looked in his golden-brown eyes she was gone in another world. She wished she could swim in his eyes all day. She wished she was the only one he looked at. Little did Brittany know Alvin was thinking the same thing. he loved her electric blue eyes. They appealed to him so much.

Alvin began to lean in.

"OMG he's gonna kiss me!" thought Brittany.

Then suddenly Charlene ,Alvin's stalker came and sat between the which lit Brittany on fire. She began flirting with Alvin aggressively. Brittany was ready to fight until Alvin actually started flirting back. Brittany was ready to cry. Her eyes began to water.

" I should have known, Alvin has a reputation of being a player." thought Brittany.

Brittany turned her back to the flirting couple. Then the bus pulled up to the corner. Alvin and Charlene was too busy flirting to notice the bus. Brittany almost left them there.

"Alvin get on the bus." said Brittany out of the bus window.

Alvin and Charlene jumped and got on the bus and apologized to the bus driver for not paying attention. Charlene sat down waiting for Alvin to sit with her. Instead Alvin sat with Brittany. Brittany began to blush again.

"I like when I make you blush." said Alvin.

" Ughh you make me sick." said Brittany

"_This is gonna be an interesting school week. __**Why can't he see **__just how much I like him." I wish he would notice._

**thanks for reading**

**should i continue?**


End file.
